More To Your Philosophy
by Lacey Barbed Wire
Summary: A long time ago The Valar split reality in half, creating one universe for the various races with magic, and another one for the humans, who had none. Thousands of years later, a darkness is rising in the realm of magic, and The Valar bring some humans back into the realm of magic in an attempt to prevent a catastrophe. Inspired by SARAFISCHER.
1. Chapter 1

Emma shifted nervously from one foot to another, clutching the teddy bear the nice lady from the Amerikan Govermint had given her. Her mama and papa were busy negoatiating, so C-3PO20 had taken her in a speeder to Sky High Instantution. "Come along miss." The golden droid said, guiding her towards the front door. Emma followed him, still holding tightly onto Teddy. Five minutes later she'd been handed off to a nice looking older lady (older than her mama even), who'd taken her to a big classroom. That nice looking lady had left her with another nice looking, younger, lady and a bunch of kids her age. They seemed nice, but they were still strangers. Emma started to head for the back of the class, where she sat down on a mat, arranging Teddy so that he was sitting in her lap, facing the front of the class too. A second later, two other girls sat down on either side of her. Emma looked at them. Both of them looked like her age, but one had white hair and the other had brown. The girl with brown hair, who was shorter than her, smiled brightly. "Hello." She said in an accent Emma had never heard before. "I'm Jemma. Jemma Simmons." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Jemma's a funny name." She said, cocking her head to the side. Jemma raised an eyebrow right back.

"And what's your name?"

"Emma Morrigan Skywalker." Jemma blinked.

"And you made fun of my name?"

"I didn't make fun." Emma protested indignantly. "I made an obsavation." Jemma and the white haired girl blinked.

"You made a what?" Jemma asked, sounding confused.

"An obsavation." Emma repeated slowly.

"A...observation?" The white haired girl asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Emma said, confused why that had been so difficult. She didn't stutter.

"I see." Jemma said slowly, before smiling. "Oh, this is Elsa Aren." She continued, leaning around to point at the white haired girl, who smiled shyly.

"Hi." Elsa said, waving her hand.

**Two hours later**

Emma walked with Jemma and Elsa, letting Jemma lead slightly since she knew where she was going while Elsa trailed slightly behind. "Where are we going?" Emma asked, looking around and clutching Teddy tighter.

"The playground." Jemma said simply, with a slight frown. "I'd rather stay in the classroom, but rules are rules." Emma blinked. Jemma was…diffarent. She talked like Emma's mom. It wasn't bad, but it was strange. As they stepped outside, a tall, pale, black haired girl walked up to them.

"Hey Elsa." She said cheerfully, looking the small blonde up and down protectively. Elsa smiled, more widely and genuinely than Emma had seen her do at any point before then.

"Hi Asami."

"Who's your new friend?" Asami asked, looking at Emma with a smile that reminded Emma of her mom.

"I'm Emma."

"And who's this?" Asami asked, crouching down and patting Teddy on the head. Emma beamed. Most tall people ignored Teddy.

"This is Teddy." She said happily.

"Hello Teddy." Asami said, grabbing Teddy's paw and shaking it, getting a giggle from Emma. "I'm Asami, Elsa's sister."

**Author's Notes**

So, most of the spelling errors are on purpose. Emma is a normal kid, so I took the spelling for certain words from things I heard my younger siblings and the younger siblings of friends say. If there are spelling errors in things Asami, Elsa, and Jemma say though, that's just me being stupid, so feel free to point them out. And yes, Jemma doesn't talk like a normal four year old, but remember, she is a super genius. She's going to mature and develop older speech patterns faster.

Thanks for reading guys! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

More To Your Philosophy Chapter Two

Regina took a look at the 'witch' compartment. It wasn't officially of course. Students could sit wherever they wanted on the Hogwarts Express. But since the races didn't live together, most of the eleven year olds stuck to their respective races. However, Regina really didn't want to sit next to her two fellow witches. Gwen and Charmcaster (technically she was named Hope, but the people of Ledger Domain rarely used their real names with outsiders) would spend most of the time bickering, she knew from experience. She did not have the patience for that.

That didn't leave her with many options in the car, and she wasn't supposed to leave the car. The two fairies were in the same compartment as the two elves, but they were far too...nice for her tastes. There werewolves would be even noisier than her fellow witches, and she'd probably end up cursing them, so no. That left the vampires, of which there were five, making them the biggest group of eleven year olds in this particular car, comparatively. They'd split into two groups, so Regina went with the one that only had two girls in it. She knocked, waited a second, then slid the door open. The two vampires looked up. One was exceptionally pale, even for a vampire, with long, straight brown hair and what green eyes. The other had blonde hair done up in a bun, and was fair but not nearly as pale as the other. The blonde kept a blank face, while the brunette arched an eyebrow, an expression that Regina herself had perfected. "May I sit here? I'd rather not deal with my fellow witches." The vampires looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." The brunette said. Regina nodded her thanks and entered the compartment, closing the door behind her before sitting down. "I'm Jade." The brunette said with a nod as Regina sat down next to her.

"Helga." The blonde said with a small smile. Regina gave a polite smile in return.

"Regina."

"So, what are you doing here?" Jade asked. "I thought witches preferred staying in Randia, focusing on magic, rather than Hogwarts." Regina gave her a careful look.

"My mother wanted me to be well rounded." She said simply. And that was, indeed, part of it. Her status as heiress to the Mills trading empire meant that she couldn't focus solely on the study of magic, as was usual. After all, when you could make gold, food, clothing, and shelter with a wave of your hand and some words, why study anything but magic? But Regina had another reason. Ever since she'd been six, she'd been having dreams about...things. The dreams were deeply confusing. Their clarity, frequency, and the fact that she remembered everything about them all suggested that they were Soul Dreams, which usually showed who a person's Soul Mate was. But there wasn't any one person who was consistently in her dreams. She could tell that there wasn't any reincarnation happening to mess things up, so the whole thing was rather baffling. The content of the dreams was deeply confusing as well. They seemed to be spread out over several centuries, with the main consistent theme being people fighting each other with odd swords made of colored light and strange magic. There was a tiny woman with blonde hair named Revan (Regina had gone to bed early a few times during that period, she was so eager to see how that played out), a wise, and very large, man named Qui-Jon and his apprentice Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan and his apprentice Anakin (Regina had been eight at the time and had cried at how that turned out) and many more.

Cora Mills had a very dim view of Soul Mates, and love in general, so Regina couldn't go to her for answers. But hopefully, somewhere in the massive Hogwarts library was something that could help her understand what was going on. She assumed that at some point she'd see her Soul Mate in these dreams, but for the life of her she couldn't understand what was going on.

The train ride itself was rather uneventful. Neither Jade nor Helga were particularly talkative, which suited Regina just fine. She wasn't very talkative either, so she was content to sit in silence and read her book. Eventually though, they reached Hogsmeade Station. As they filed out of the train, something odd happened. Jade met the eyes of one of the two fairy girls, who had long, dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Instantly the two staggered back a step. The fairy blushed and looked away smiling slightly. Jade, on the other hand, promptly turned around and began banging her head against a pillar, sending small chips of stone flying everywhere. "Soul Mate?" Helga asked dryly, smirking slightly.

"Why did it have to be a fairy?" Jade demanded, punctuating each word with another bang. "Even a werewolf would have been better!"

"You met your Soul Mate?" A short, strawberry blonde vampire with her hair in two braids asked eagerly. "Lucky!"

"She was a fairy Anna." Jade growled. "That's the opposite of lucky."

"You're just saying that because you're such a sourpuss." Anna said, rolling her eyes. "A little moonlight in your life wouldn't be such a bad thing you know."

"Elves are moonlight." Jade said flatly. "Fairies are a full summer sun." Further conversation was cut off by a teacher calling for the first years. They were guided onto a small fleet of row boats. Once everybody was situated, the boats took off, sailing towards the castle. Once they reached the doors of the Entrance Hall they were greeted by an anthropomorphic duck in, oddly enough, a blue sailor outfit.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully, his voice oddly scratchy and slightly had to understand. Looking around, Regina could tell that some of the students were rather confused. "Follow me!" He lead them to a small room, then turned around to face them. "I am Professor Donald Duck. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. In a few minutes we you will enter the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted into one of our four houses." And with that he left. There was a long period of nothing happening, just eleven year olds shuffling around, looking nervously at everything in some cases, before the doors opened and Professor Donald organized them into a single file line, leading them into the Great Hall. He had them stop a few feet in front of a stool, upon which sat a rather grubby looking hat. To the shock of most of the first years who weren't witches, fairies, or elves and thus had limited magical experience, a tear appeared in the hat and it began to sing, extolling the virtues of the four houses. Once the hat was done singing, Professor Donald unrolled a long scroll and began calling out names. "Charmcaster!" Was first. The hat sat on her head for about a second before declaring

"Slytherin!" Gwen snorted.

"There's a surprise." She muttered as the silver haired girl headed for her new House table. Regina rolled her eyes. Frankly, their 'rivalry' was getting tiresome.

"Crest, Kayley!" An eager looking vampire with brown hair in a ponytail bounded up to the stool. The hat barely even touched her head before shouting

"Gryffindor!" There were a few more names, people Regina didn't bother to pay attention to, and then

"French, Belle!" The hat sat on her head for a good five seconds before yelling out

"Ravenclaw!" More names, then

"Johnson, Skye!" A young werewolf, who was trying to hide her excitement but failing, sat down. This time the hat took about thirty seconds before declaring

"Gryffindor!" A few more names and then,

"Lucas, Ruby!" Another werewolf, this one with long brown hair with scarlet streaks, strutted up to the stool. After a second,

"Gryffindor!" More names that hadn't been in the car with Regina,

"Mills, Regina!" Regina took a deep breath and walked up to the stool confidently, allowing Professor Donald to place the hat on her head.

"Interesting." A low voice that Regina immediately realized was the Sorting Hat murmured. "There's a vey strong sense of kindness and compassion in you, but buried below determination and cunning. Difficult, very difficult. Not often I see someone equally suited for Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

'Slytherin.' Regina thought fiercely. 'Put me in Slytherin!'

"Yes, I suppose that would be best, given your mother." The hat agreed. "Very well-Slytherin!"

Regina gave a slight smile, tinged with relief as Professor Donald removed the hat and she got up. Her mother's reaction to her getting Sorted into Hufflepuff would not have been kind. She sat down next to Charmcaster. When not sniping with Gwen the other witch was quite tolerable.

"Porter, Jane!" The other elf that had been in Regina's car walked primly up to the stool and sat down. After a second's thought

"Ravenclaw!" After a few more names,

"Romanov, Anya!" Another vampire, this one with short scarlet hair, walked up to the stool, her shoulders slouched. The hat took about forty seconds to consider before declaring

"Gryffindor!"

"Sinclair, Helga!" Helga walked cooly up to the stool, her face blank, and sat down.

"Gryffindor!" The hat declared quickly. Helga was soon followed by

"Summers, Anna!" The excitable young vampire Regina had met at the station all but skipped to the stool. Almost immediately the hat called out

"Gryffindor!" Anna took off the hat, beaming, and went to sit by Helga. After quite a few more names came,

"Tennyson, Gwen!" Gwen walked stiffly up to the stool. Once again, the hat took less than a second to declare

"Ravenclaw!" Charmcaster snorted.

"Shocker." She said dryly, causing Regina to roll her eyes yet again. Not long after that was Jade's apparent Soul Mate,

"Vega, Tori!" The fairy eagerly sat on the stool. After fifteen seconds,

"Hufflepuff!" Regina could hear Jade groan from her seat, making her smirk. Her smirk widened when Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade before heading to the Hufflepuff table. Soon it was time for

"West, Jade!" Jade strutted up to the stool, sitting down. This one took longer, and judging from the look on Jade's face Regina thought the vampire was arguing with the hat. Finally though,

"Slytherin!" Jade took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting on Regina's other side.

"A Hufflepuff fairy." Regina said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Jade growled, her fangs slipping out. Regina just chucked. After a few more names, the Sorting ended with

"Yensid, Snow White!" The last girl, a tiny, timid looking fairy as pale as Jade walked up to the stool, sitting down nervously. The hat took about a second to decide

"Hufflepuff!" Snow let out a sigh of relief and joined her new House, sitting next to Tori. Professor Donald rolled up the scroll, grabbed the hat and stool, and walked out of the room. As he left, the Headmaster (Regina assumed he was the Headmaster as he was sitting in the center of the Head Table) stood up. He was a tall gargoyle with purplish grey skin and black hair who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Greetings to all of you, and welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Goliath. Don't worry," he said with a slight smile "I won't keep you from your feast for too long. However, considering certain events that transpired last year," at this he looked over at the Gryffindor table, where two girls, a young werewolf with dark brown skin and hair and a pale vampire with short black hair, sat trying to look innocent and at the Hufflepuff table, where another girl, this one with tan skin and long light brown hair, who was bound to the vampire by a red string around their left pinkies sat, also trying to look innocent. Regina had cause to smirk once again when she noticed that Professor Donald had returned and was gesturing at the three girls, pointing two fingers at his eyes, and then at them. "Require me to once again state that, as the name suggests, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students not accompanied by a teacher." There were chuckles from the students as the Headmaster sat down, food appeared on plates, and the year officially began.


End file.
